


Convincing

by spikewil



Series: Challenge Readers [28]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N 1: Challenge readers 2. Written for Darkezze Joy. Their challenge had Spike/Giles as the pairing and the three words are Felgercarb (curse word), Chocolate bunnies and discombobulate.</p><p>A/N 2: Thanks to my beta Spiked_by_James and Pat for betaing this story. If there are still mistakes in it, they are all mine.</p><p>A/N 3: This story is set in season 4, while Spike is still living chez Giles. He never had to leave to go to Xander’s basement and Olivia never existed.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Convincing

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 1: Challenge readers 2. Written for Darkezze Joy. Their challenge had Spike/Giles as the pairing and the three words are Felgercarb (curse word), Chocolate bunnies and discombobulate.
> 
> A/N 2: Thanks to my beta Spiked_by_James and Pat for betaing this story. If there are still mistakes in it, they are all mine.
> 
> A/N 3: This story is set in season 4, while Spike is still living chez Giles. He never had to leave to go to Xander’s basement and Olivia never existed.

***Giles’ apartment***

Giles sat on the couch watching his lover search the bookcases for a specific book. He smiled when he noticed the vampire had found it. A book of poetry.

Spike sat next to Giles and snuggled against his side. Perhaps today he could convince his lover to have sex on the couch. Giles always refused that particular suggestion because of the children, which was all the more reason for Spike wanting to do it. He might be defanged but he was still the Big Bad. 

Giles smirked at his mischievous lover. The children were gone, all doing their own things. Giles had his place and time all for himself and Spike. The vampire loved to snuggle, but it usually also meant Spike wanted something. He would just have to wait and see what the vampire was planning.

“Giles, could we…” Spike started, letting his hands wander from Giles’ knees to his crotch.

“No, not on the couch,” Giles objected, knowing instantly what Spike wanted.

“But we never do it on the couch!” Spike whined, while pouting, hoping it would convince his lover.

“I didn’t mean to discombobulate you,” Giles said and kissed Spike deeply.

“Huh, what?” Spike asked. He had no idea what his lover was talking about, but he did realise he wouldn’t get what he wanted. “Felgercarb!”

“What did you say?” Giles asked curiously. He had never heard that word before.

“Nothing,” Spike mumbled as he continued pouting, although it proved to be difficult when Giles kissed him deeply again. The vampire moaned, the former Watcher had hidden talents when it came to giving pleasure. It seemed Giles made love in the same way he researched his demonology books: extensively, thoroughly and wholeheartedly.

Notwithstanding his previous reservations, Giles finally relented, unable to resist the adorable pout on his lover’s face. He placed Spike on his lap and felt the vampire wriggling until he was straddling his legs. Giles placed his hands on the vampire’s ass cheeks and squeezed them firmly.

Spike yelped when Giles squeezed his buttocks, a clear sign that Giles was willing to take things further. Despite his insistence, he hadn’t expected Giles to give in to his whim. But he wasn’t going to mention it as long he could stay right where he was. The kiss deepened even more and within no time tongues were duelling for control.

Giles wasn’t about to give up his control, he had already made a concession to the stubborn vampire. Besides, he loved it when the vampire agreed to give him the control of their fucking. His right hand trailed from the shoulder to the muscled chest, further down to his navel until it rested on Spike’s hard cock, clearly outlined in the tight jeans he insisted on wearing. He opened the buttons and peeled off Spike’s jeans.

Spike lifted his hips to help his lover undress him. When he was naked, Spike turned his attention to Giles’ pants and quickly divested the man from them. 

Giles moaned when his cock sprang free, leaking pre-come. He gasped when Spike kneeled on the ground between his legs and took his cock head into his mouth and gently sucked on it.

Spike couldn’t believe he finally had managed to convince his lover to fuck on the couch. He closed his eyes as he licked away the salty pre-come steadily dripping from the slit. He took the cock further into his mouth and started sucking harder, growling when he was pushed away.

Giles didn’t want to come yet. He wanted Spike to ride him.

“Spike, sit on my lap with your back towards me,” Giles instructed, determined to regain control of the situation.

Spike’s cock jumped at the order and he quickly arranged himself on Giles’ lap as instructed. He felt two fingers probing his opening and mewled when the fingers entered his body.

Giles watched Spike’s muscles work while he prepared his lover’s body with his fingers. When he thought Spike was thoroughly stretched, he placed his cock, slicked from pre-come and Spike’s saliva, and pushed it inside the tight puckered hole.

Spike mewled louder and started pushing back. He straightened himself and leaned back against Giles’ who placed his hands on Spike’s hips.

Giles started to thrust upwards as Spike pushed down. They found their rhythm until Giles licked and sucked Spike’s sensitive spot on his neck. On the verge of his climax, the vampire’s movement became erratic. When the Watcher finally bit him, Spike’s orgasm slammed through his body and the vampire howled out his pleasure.

Giles felt the ass muscles squeeze his throbbing cock and screamed out his lover’s name when he orgasmed.

The two men snuggled against each other and fell asleep not seeing the shaded figure looking through the window.

 

*****

 

“Well? Can we go inside?” Buffy whined, while eating chocolate bunnies. Willow had stopped her from going inside in case the two Brits were busy sparring. It wouldn’t do her Watcher any good if they entered the apartment without warning. If he were distracted, he could get hurt him.

“N…no, they’re sleeping. Let’s talk to Giles tomorrow, okay?” Willow stuttered embarrassed. She wouldn’t be able to look at the men without remembering their expressions again. She had looked through the window the very moment they had orgasmed.

“Okay, that way I can go out with Riley,” Buffy said, already walking away from Giles’ apartment.

“Sure, good idea. I’m going to visit Tara,” Willow mumbled hotly. Just the sight of those two had made her hot. She needed Tara.


End file.
